starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Anton de Lova
"The truth is, I was never a very good Jedi. I cut classes, I snuck out of the Temple, I mouthed off,and when I hit puberty I was worse. Female Jedi in robes plus brat with the Force....The truth is, in my heart, I was always a Naboo, and never a Jedi." --'Anton de Lova.' Jedi Order Early Life Anton de Lova was born on Naboo in the year 49 BBY to the de Lova family. The de Lova family had a 5,000 year tradition of serving the Grizmaalti royalty, and then the Naboo royalty as loyal bodyguards. He was only the 5th de Lova ever to be born Force Sensitive. As soon as it was discovered that he was Force Sensitive, he was immediately sent to the Jedi Temple for training, and served as an inspiration for all the hundreds of de Lovas back home. He grew up steeped in the Jedi lifestyle, and learned quickly, proving particularly adept in mechanical ventures. He had a fast mind and a faster tongue, and was constantly getting into trouble for mouthing off. He always accepted his punishments for his big mouth without complaint. Naboo One day, when he was delivering a routine message to the Galactic Senate for the Jedi Order, he ran into someone who looked almost exactly like him. The man tried to get Anton to leave, but the Padawan wouldn't let it drop. He eventually discovererd that the man was a de Lova, and a bodyguard to Naboo Senator Palpatine, and that there were hundreds more just like him back on Naboo. Additionally, the de Lova revealed Anton's heritage. Anton never told his Master about it, and his Master never discussed the incident. But from that moment on, Anton studied Naboo every spare moment he had. He learned its politics, its geography, its people, and kept himself informed on current Naboo events. Trade Federation Blockade When the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo, Anton sneaked into the Naboo consulate and spied on the de Lovas. He knew that they were returning to Naboo to help, and he wanted to go with. He overheard their plans, and managed to escape Coruscant and make it to the planet where the de Lovas that weren't on Naboo were gathering to run the Federation blockade. After keeping an eye on the de Lovas, and ducking Republican patrols that would have taken him back to Coruscant, he finally managed to sneak aboard a transport just before the de Lovas left for Naboo. He revealed himself only after the ship had entered hyperspace. After a brief conference, a vote decided to let him come along, because he was family. After a pitched, running battle with Federation droid fighters that split the de Lova ships up and took Anton's ship on a merry chase across half of Naboo, they finally landed. Supplies and equipment were unpacked, and the ships that they came in were abandoned in various starports across the planet. For some time, nothing seemed to happen, and Anton thought that he might have made a mistake. Then the Federation invaded the planet, and everything changed. Federation Invasion Initial Clashes When the Federation landed, the de Lovas were in place to evacuate many major and minor officials, but the de Lovas that were in Theed were either killed or captured when they tried to rescue the Queen and her council. The rescued Naboo were given to Gungans that were friendly to the de Lovas, and were housed in pre-prepared underwater refugee housing. Six hours after the Federation invaded, the de Lovas struck back by raiding a prison camp near Kaadara, before melting back into the swamps. Speeders, men, Kaadu, rescued prisoners, and all their equipment were rushed underwater in cargo submarines, and taken to several underwater bases. The de Lovas and Anton kept up their guerilla warfare, even providing a brief distraction in Theed while the Queen escaped. Federation Occupation When it became clear that no help was immediately forthcoming, the wheels of battle changed from frantic strikes every few hours at whatever targets were available to carefully planned slashes at the Federation's weakest points every day or two. After every strike, the guerillas would retreat to the swamps where waiting submarines would whisk them away to their hidden bases. Anton participated in many of the strikes, and was given a spare RSF uniform when his Jedi robes were in tatters. On at least one occasion, Anton and a young Gungan smuggler named T'ian Loboth snuck out at night and delivered food and supplies to communities of Naboo that had been stripped of both. More to come. Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:Naboo Royal Knights